Airstrike and his Adventures
by Disjjjj11
Summary: airstrike is a clone trooper time to see his story
1. prologue battle of hoth

Captain Airstrike was preparing his troops with the mission details on a LAAT that is landing on Hoth when it was shot at. Airstrike is wearing a black Armour with a blue neck neck piece. The LAAT crashed landed on a flat terrain with few frozen mountains and a 40 battle droids. "GET IN A DEFENSIVE POSITION" yelled Airstrike who just got out of the LAAT and saw the battle droids. A few minutes later blasters were fired and the clones were in a fight for their lives. The situation changed when the Jedi master clockwise entered the battle. Clockwise is wearing a fur coat and his light saber is yellow. With Airstrike and his troops attacking the front of droids and clockwise from behind the droid army was soon reduced to scrap piles. "Status report" commanded the Captain. "4 dead 7 wounded" said sergeant Wiseguy. Wiseguy is wearing the same color Armour as Airstrike but his helmet visor is orange and he did not have a neck piece while airstrikes is purple. one of the down droids was still functional to shoot and kill one of the wounded.

"SOMEONE MAKE SURE THAT DROID IS DEAD THIS TIME" airstrike barked

"make that 5 dead 6 injured" Wiseguy said trying to make a small joke out of it.

"Best we get get a move on captain" Clockwise said as 2 gunships landed with medics and regular clones.

The LAATS landed at the forward base where they were greeted by a group of clones and a Jedi.

"welcome back I heard what happen i'm sorry about what happened to your men i doubt the battle was easy" said the Jedi

"I think its time for the briefing" the captian said trying not to remember the battle that was fought


	2. chapt 2 briefing and artillery tower

The group then went to the main room for the briefing where they met LT Blex. Blex wore a 501st armor, his helmet had the republic symbol, and what looked like scares on it. the briefing is about an AA gun that is preventing the laats from landing. only very few were able to get to the land safely, only because the tower weren't consecrated on those laats.

"All right now we cant land the LAATs until the this artillery tower is destroyed" said master clockwise. "Now any ideas?"

"What about shooting the ion cannon at it?" ask Wiseguy

"The sepies have a ray shield guarding it so any shots fired wont do a scratch" said clone LT Blex

"Send in a squad?" suggested airstrike

"Not bad but we have limited men we need more then the usual size squad" said clockwise.

"Or a lucky rocket" said LT Blex

"Remind me to tell a build crew of a cruiser not to put any easy to shoot, and blow up areas of the ship." joked Wiseguy **(anyone else got that?)**

**"**Dully noted" said airstrike

"Anyone volunteer to lead the squad?" asked clockwise

"I do sir" volunteered airstrike

**twelve hours later**

"Blex are you in position?" asked airstrike

"affirmative sir" said Blex

"Cant locate a power source of the AA tower sir" said Wiseguy

"Its in the Tower it self if you were awake when we were given the briefing for this assignment you would know" said Blex getting angry that if they weren't wearing helmets you would see at least 3 veins

"Cut the chatter" order airstrike.

"But-" started tombstone but was cut off by airstrike

"Cut the chatter before i personally come over there and knock you out cold" Barked airstrike

"Hehe" chuckled Wiseguy

"what are you laughing about?" asked Blex

"he said knock me out cold and we're on hoth" Wiseguy said just before a fist hit him making him out cold

"what part of cut the chatter do you guys now understand?" airstrike asked when he is trying to wake up Wiseguy.

"what was that for" asked Wiseguy feeling dizzy

"i warned you to stop talking" said airstrike getting more angry by the second

"Moving in" said blex noticing a gap in the droid patrols

"Try not to die" airstrike said "we have enough injuries right now we don't need any fatalities

"I'm in locating the power source now" said blex smiling" "located and bomb planted"

"If i didn't know better the sepies wanted us to blow up the AA tower" airstrike said after blex got to a safe distance and blew up the tower

"yep" said Wiseguy seconds before a blaster shot went threw his armor

"TOMBSTONE!" scream airstrike

"Base the tower is out of commission but we need a medical transport ASAP" said Blex through his comlink

"A med LAAT is on its way ETA five minutes" was the reply

the clones just barely survived when the LAAT came and returned them, airstrike was waiting outside the med bay when a medic trooper come out

"I'm sorry the wound was too great he would never made it." said the medic his voice filled with sorrow

"NOOO" yelled airstrike


	3. Chapter 3 coruscant and her dangers

"Cant believe hes gone" said airstrike depressingly as he blex and private dark death got off a LAAT on coruscant

"Yea too bad he went down that way." blex said with the same tone as airstrike

"I wonder why they make us deal with the gangs not the security guards here isn't this their job?" asked dark death

"good question" said airstrike

"Because uh never mind" said blex as they went through the security checkpoint

"Because the gang your here for kill 9 clones 2 senators and surprisingly a Jedi." Colonel sparite

"Hold on a Jedi?" asked darkdeath

"Is there a echo in here?" asked the colonel

"Nope" said airstrike

"The black suns shot at a transport ship that were carrying the passenger and killed them but they used weaponry that they don't normally have, They were using sepertist weapons" said the colonel

"Sepertist weapons big surprise there" blex said sarcastically

"You didn't let me finish the weapons were modded with equipment that only kills non droids and the reason we know this is because we captured a black sun that had a weapon but he didn't make it back to base" the colonel said

"he was lucky he didn't make it here at all" corporal thin air said

"AAH how long have you been here." blex said

"From is there a echo in here to he didn't make it back to base" the corporal responded

"That is why they call him Thin air" the colonel said

"Remind me to watch my back with him near by." blex said

"Come on im sure he isn't that bad " airstrike said

"Sure the guy who shows up out of nowhere is fine" said the LT sarcastically

"If you guys are done chit chatting we have business to take care of" sparite said

"Do we have any idea where the seps got the weapons?" ask airstrike

"If we did you wouldn't be here." the colonel said

"fine point to where we start" darkdeath said

* * *

><p>"had to be in the deepest levels." the private said<p>

**(INCOMPLETE)**


End file.
